


With you

by cloudylane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Jamorisco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudylane/pseuds/cloudylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a painful defeat all Isco wants is them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So I love Jamisco and I love Morisco, this happened ;-)  
> Its got a few loose ends and I may write a longer story with those three,   
> if people are interested? 
> 
> Have fun reading!

He gasped, deep breath, in and out. His brain ordered, his body fought to obey but couldn’t overcome the pain in his chest. It was dark, but the world still seemed blurry before his eyes. Isco tried inhaling deeply again but could only manage a shallow, shaky intake. Weak. Served him right. His Teammates were all around him, he could hear Pepe still cussing under his breath, Sergio talking on his mobile, voice rough from all that yelling, Gareth, broad shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet, like he had lost the energy to walk. It’s selfish but he still feels lonely. They’ve lost together, he deserves to fail as much as all of them do, more than some even. He should straighten up, offer comfort where it was needed and soldier one, he wants to, really he does. Anything is better than feeling this helpless, so utterly pathetic for even having had hope. He just…wanted to disappear, curl up somewhere. Stop. He couldn’t Euro-Qualifiers were coming up, people were expecting him to do his best, he needed to. He would. All he needed was sleep, a shower and he would be as good as new. He could just forget this, move on, right? 

The pain in his chest would just go away. It had to. His knees shook, he had to grip the door tightly to make it onto the bus. Only a few more minutes and he could go home, at least then he wouldn’t have to pretend any longer. Loosing together didn’t mean you could…Cussing, yelling, even a few tears that was okay. Crumbling wasn’t. There were still games to play, titles could yet be won and even once it was all over for a few moths, the new season would already loom. Usually that thought always gave him hope, strength to keep fighting, right now it felt suffocating, like the endless list of fixtures was piling up on his chest. 

Lucas had curled up in his seat, knees drawn up to his chest, he looked so young and lonely, he wished he had the right words, but all he managed was an empty smile. Hopefully Marcelo would be able to offer him some comfort. He had tried his heart out in the few minutes he was given. Toni moves his jacket, offering him a seat, polite as ever, paler than usual. He takes it, not wanting to be rude, besides he knows the german won’t expect anything. He vaguely notices his phone vibrating in his pocket, he hasn’t looked at it since the match, he didn’t want to know, not his mothers pity, his brothers affectionate mocking…He wanted, them.But he couldn’t have that and it was better that way. He couldn’t crumble, he didn’t have time. Only Toni gently touching his shoulder alerted him to the fact that they had reached Valdebebas. Right now even the walk to his car seemed like a trek up the Mount Everest but his body complied, he even mumbled a few vaguely polite good-byes and duly noted Iker reminding him of their national-team meeting. 

He would be there, bright and cheery, as always. Sometimes he wished he was known for his bad temper, but he was Isco always ready, always reliable. Good with the press, kind to new team members. Maybe Zlatan had it figured out after all. Not that he really wanted to behave like the temperamental swedish striker, he was just so sick of pretending. So, so tired of fighting. He just wanted to go home, not literally, he missed Malaga but even the sea wouldn’t offer him any solace right now, what he needed was…Stupid. He shouldn’t think about that it made him weak…And they would have seen the game, seen him fail so miserably. He couldn’t face either of them, not when he felt so weak. They needed his strength after all he had everything they were dreaming off. 

He made it. He didn’t even notice the blackened out SUV parked next to his car, after all a fair few of his colleagues owned a fleet a luxury vehicles. „Isco…“ but that voice, that he would have noticed anywhere but he didn’t move because it couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream, he was so fucking exhausted that his desperate mind started playing tricks on him. Cruel jokes. „Let’s go home…“ His mind still fought unwilling to believe, too scared to be disappointed. Only when he was pulled against the broad chest he allowed the realization to sink in. He was here. Álvaro was really here. Holding him gently, like he always did when they hadn’t seen each other in a while, as if he wasn’t sure anymore wether he was allowed to. Isco snuggled closer, telling him wordlessly that he wanted him close, he always did. Burying his face against his sweater he allowed Álvaro to surround him completely, his scent, his warmth. „Come on..“ It was too soon, he wasn’t ready to let go. But Álvaro didn’t give him room for protests, more or less manhandling his tired body into the vehicle. He only got a smile, being separated from James by the front-seats, but it was all his, free of any pretense, soft around the edges. ‚His smiles can make the world seem like a better place’ It had been one of the first things Álvaro had confessed in regards to James, right now he understood exactly what he meant. The ride was silent, he had no words and both James and Álvaro knew there was nothing that could be said. He just leaned against Álvaro again for once not caring that James always drove like he had just robbed a bank. His brave face wanted to slip and it would be easier to keep his composure once he could busy himself again. Isco knew he wouldn’t be given the chance when James enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, as soon as the front-door had closed behind them, a hand under his jumper the other running through his hair. James was never shy when it came to physical contact a fact that would have frequently turned him into a green eyed monster, if he hadn’t learned to distinguish between the playful affection he spread freely and the tender and teasing touches strictly reserved for him and Álvaro. Strange really how he could watch Álvaro and James do the most intimate things without ever feeling a shred of jealously. James brushed his lips along jawline just as Álvaro decided to join their hug from behind, resting his chin on his head, stupid tall person. It was mean…and so, so good. Even the pain in his chest lessened as allowed himself to be held. He wouldn’t….cry or anything. He was just resting. Shutting the world out. It should have lasted forever. 

Fucking images just wouldn’t let him be not even when he pressed his face against James neck, screwing his eyes shut as hard as possible. „Bed…“ James demanded just when he felt he couldn’t stand the silence any longer, his thoughts ringing loudly in his ears. They didn’t bother with anything else heading straight for the bedroom, James even began stripping off before they had made it, dropping his clothes in a messy pile in the vague direction of the laundry-room. Usually he slept in something akin to a skiing-outfit, endlessly complaining about the cold, he was only happy when he could use both of them as human-radiators. No matter how they fell asleep, by morning James was halfway buried beneath them. He had barely managed to take his hoody off when James had already slipped under the covers. „You would move into a sauna if you could wouldn’t you?“ Álvaro teased a soft smile on his lips.

„You’re not always here to keep me warm“ James unguarded honestly never failed to touch him just like the soft smile he sends his way, a reassurance that he was enough too. Truth he told, he never questioned that, James on his own was more that capable of making him happy as was Álvaro, he loved both of them differently but equally, being without either of them hurt. It was silly, ridiculous but he missed them today on the pitch, just knowing they were with him, fighting, giving their all along side him would have made things easier. Álvaro interrupts his thoughts by tugging him onto the bed with them only letting go of his hand when he had settled in between James and and him. The Colombian hands him the remote while Álvaro grabs an apple, he practically has to eat round the clock, the familiarity is so comforting it hurts, because he wanted to…just curl up against both of them and cry, jump up and pace around the room cussing, blaming everyone…but he couldn’t because…well he had to savor these moments they were rare enough and he was scared that once he started, once he let his guard down he wouldn’t be able to stop. He mindlessly settled on some action flick, resting his head against Álvaros shoulder, James having already snuggled up against him. He isn’t sure what it is, maybe the way Alvi grabs his hand and moves it until their Hands are resting on top of James fingers, or that he wordlessly gives James half his Apple, because he needed to be reminded to eat, but he suddenly feels choked and no matter how hard he stares at the exploding cars, telling his brain no. It still fucking hurts. There so much he wants to say, yell but he can’t because…really who is he to complain here? 

James is still fighting to comeback from his injury and Álvaro was never given the chance he deserved. Not the right thoughts, to calm him down. As if he could feel his anger boiling up James turned his Hand lacing their fingers together. „Fuck…It’s…I…we could have won..“ That stings the most. „If only…Sergio just leaves his fucking brain sometimes and…we just can’t score anymore, we would need a goal twice the size, that stupid yellow card, I mean what the fuck?! Didn’t he see Neymar? How is that fair…How…how…they weren’t even that good…we should have won this! But I couldn’t, I wanted to, Carlo trusts me, I fucked up and it mattered so much…I fucked up..“ His breath runs out but he needs to say all this if only because it stops him from curling up into a ball and cry. „I just…I wanted…I wanted you around, this isn’t how it works I know, I shouldn’t care, but I do..And I hate it, I hate your stupid foot and I hate Carlo for not playing your enough and I can’t even ever say that, because no one can know…Because we’re somehow wrong but I feel like both of you are the best thing ever…It just hurts“ The loss did, all those wasted chances but most of all the reality of their situation, he could mostly accepted it just sometimes it felt like he was fighting against windmills. „And thats okay, your anger, that you hurt right now…thats what makes your great“ James scooted even closer kissing him softly on the cheek. „I know you want to keep fighting, because you are so strong but it’s okay to give up every once in a while, its just us..a cripple and a benchwarmer“ Álvaro added with a small grin. Self-decapitating as always. He wants to argue, really he does, but they wrap themselves around him again. This time he ends up buried against Álvaros chest with James spooning him from behind. He feels weak, stupid even, crying. 

Its just football after all but its a relief not having to pretend. any longer. Comforting. Its probably not even about the game, more the losses that have piled up, he had felt so helpless on the pitch, when he watched James fight through the pain in the gym, when he spoke to Álvaro and wanted to beg him to come home so bad. He just didn’t know how to pick himself up anymore but he didn’t need to, not right now. It wasn’t even all out desperation, just a few choked up sobs, some silent tears but he kept his face hidden against Álvaro all the same, because he could and everything about him felt so much like home he could almost smell the sea on him. The shift was practically imperceptible, still he could tell James tensed up behind him, his face probably scrunched up in a frown. „I’m sorry…I couldn’t be there…“ He was still trying to process what James was referring to, when Álvaro was already letting him go to lean over. He shifted a bit so he wasn’t completely squashed beneath the taller man and could see James face. It’s far from comfortable but he still watches mesmerized how Álvaro grabs James by the neck like you would an disobedient puppy, running his thumb along his cheekbones, as if he's trying to smooth out his frown. „Don’t you dare blaming yourself“ he demands softly, pleadingly. James swallows visibly but nods leaning up to Álvaro so he can kiss his pout away. Watching the affection between James and Álvaro never failed to warm his entire being. He loved both of them, he knew no other way, but that they had fallen in love with each other still made him feel ridiculously lucky. „I was never mad at you…“ He sometimes forgot how much James worried internally, especially since his injury. James just smiled rolling onto him, in a typically impulsive wave of affection. They all end up in a messy pile of limbs. 

„I want you to take your time, you need to be careful with Frankenstein“ Álvaro had affectionately named the broken foot Frankenstein after seeing pictures in its most deformed state, of course the expression stuck. „Exactly its horrible enough that you’ll play against Atleti so soon“ Álvaro grumbled looking like he would personally rip any Atletico player to shreds who so much as looked at James the wrong way. James let out the most loving huff imaginable „You two are impossible“ He had a point, James was more that capable of taking care of himself. Still he just didn’t deserve to suffer no matter what the cause was. „But you love us“ He could feel Álvaro chuckle against his neck and sighed lowly. It was sappy but he missed those intimate moments almost more than the sex. „Sadly enough I do…“ James grinned snuggling even closer to him and pressing a soft kiss somewhere against his shoulder. Even though the Colombian never fell asleep without telling him, he still adored hearing those three words. „Love you too“ Álvaro mumbled his voice laced with sleep already. Just seconds later his breathing evened out and he grew heavier on top of him. James had his eyes closed too. Great. They loved him but didn’t mind suffocating him. Touching. Why again was he so in love with two snuggle-monsters?! „Uhm…Alvarito?“ No reaction of course, his ability to go from awake to deep slumber within seconds was amazing. „You’ll need a trumpet to wake him now..“ James smirked but thankfully rolled off him, so he could scoot away form Álvaro a little, who murmured something in his sleep burying his face in the crook of his neck instead. He looked so utterly content, like nothing in the world could ever truly shake him. 

„Its so…It always calms me down when he’s sleeping next to me even when I can’t“ James was a light often troubled sleeper like himself, no wonder he found comfort in the same thing. „I miss him…especially today…It was just, I know I should be used to it but I can’t even call either of you on the bus because that could look suspicious“ He admitted running a hand through James hair. Even when they had just been friends the had often shared intimate thoughts at night, during long bus-trips home or in hotel-rooms. „Álvaro will be ready for your brother to know, that won’t change the situation but it will help…“ It would, just knowing there was someone he could honestly talk to about the two people that made him so ridiculously happy would be amazing but he needed to be patient. „I know,I guess it’s just all been a bit much lately…But I wouldn’t trade any of this for the world“ Sometimes the pressure just made him forget how lucky he was. „I know and neither would I but its still okay to be sick of everything sometimes…I mean I fucking sobbed against the gym floor“ James smiled weakly leaning into his touch as if seeking the comfort now. 

„You..what? You should have told me…“ „What like? Walked onto the training-pitch bawling?! It’s okay, I was hurt, frustrated, angry…But I came home to you, we cooked and had Álvaro on Skype..“ They had made Paella from his grandmas recipe it had almost felt like…like they were a family. „I’ll miss you next week“ He and Álvaro were still trying to figure out how they could smuggle James into the Spain squad. „Me too…but you’ll take care of Alvi, right? I know he’s nervous..“ He was going to remind James of this, the next time he complained about their over-protectiveness. „Of course…“ Álvaro deserved this so much, he was going to do everything to make sure he could prove how great he was. „Good…“ James smiled visibly fighting against his tiredness. „Lets sleep…we’ll have some time in the morning“ All the anger and pain had retreated all thats left was exhaustion and a warmth that only James and Álvaro could provide. He just about managed to switch of the light and the TV, feeling James „I love both of you“ rather than hearing it before drifting off. 

******

Isco woke up refreshed despite only getting a few hours of sleep mainly because some Colombian had stoled the entire comforter. James was now halfway underneath Álvaro, face resting against shoulder but he had bent his arm in an awkward angle still holding his hand. That just couldn’t be comfortable but he was smiling in his sleep, just like Álvaro. They looked impossibly cute, limps tangled together, hair messed up, skin lightly flushed. He wanted to stay and just watch them or snuggle closer and sleep some more. But they had even less time together that he and Álvaro did, they deserved this, besides he was starving. Carefully he climbed out of bed just took a quick trip to the bathroom, a shower could wait and heads to the kitchen. It might seem mundane to most people but for him making breakfast for the three of them is special. Not just because it was rare but because it was something normal couples did, something families did. He has the rolls in the oven and was on his second coffee when Álvaro pads in, still shirtless and disheveled. 

Fucking hot. „Hey…“ He spread his arms wanting him close again. Álvaro compiled pouring himself a coffee and leaning into his hug. „You’re up early“ If late at night was a time for James and him, mornings were times he always associated with Álvaro, waking up together during Under-twenty-one tournaments, eyes red after too many hours of PSE but unable to contain their excitement a minute longer, sharing coffee and cereal before a grueling day at Valdebebas. „And I even baked“ He grinned overtly proud earning a gentle smack at the back of his head. „They were frozen, thats not baking“ Spoilsport. „You never appreciate me“ he pouted putting on his best neglected housewife voice. Álvaro just pulled him into a kiss that left him feeling very much appreciated. 

Eagerly he spread his legs opening his lips for his tongue. God he had missed this. He couldn’t suppress a disappointed whimper when Álvaro pulled back, he was embarrassingly needy. „I am glad you’ll be around this week“ He wanted to say just the right things to reassure Álvaro but instead just pulled him closer. James would find the right the right words, despite or maybe because of his stutter he always spoke carefully. „So am I…“ He couldn’t resist another kiss, slower this time, like they had all day. Perfect. He has no idea how long they’ve stood there kissing when James enters the kitchen. He looks adorably rumpled, still half-asleep. Only a football can wake James up before ten am. „You left and you are burning the bread rolls“ he grumbles raspy enough to send a shiver down his spine. Still he tore his gaze away to save their breakfast from turning into coal. „Come here..“ Álvaro reaches out for him, James may hate mornings but that just made him even more cuddly. James almost musters a smile resting against Álvaro and stealing his Coffee. He really should set the table but can’t quite tear himself away especially as James starts gently running his hand along his chest. „You know we haven’t rewarded Isco for last night and now he’s made breakfast too…“ Okay so maybe there were some other things besides football that could wake James up. „You’re right at this rate he’ll feel neglected and we can’t let that happen, can we?“ Álvaros grin alone is enough to stir something in his pants. „Definitely not“ James agrees winking cheekily, letting his hand travel lower as he dropped down to his knees. Álvaro following suit making quick work of his shorts. „Hope you enjoy your reward, honey“ He sounds almost innocent as he grabs his already half hard dick. He can only grip the counter and moan in response. Thank god he saved the bread-rolls before this.


End file.
